Faith as Small as a Mustard Seed
by Kassiah
Summary: Twenty-five Drabbles, A hundred words each. All handwritten notes. Who is the sender? Who is the Recipient? For the Twilight Twenty-five Challenge. -read in order for the greatest effect-
1. 1 Wood

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
**Prompt: **Wood**  
Pen name: Kassiah  
Pairing: unknown  
Rating: M

All things Twilight belong to SMeyer. Everything else is mine.  
Thank you, bsmog.

* * *

I must have crumpled up fifteen sheets of paper. I had to acknowledge the words. I had to make it known that I wanted this. I set pen to paper, finally getting out what I needed to say:

_I want it-what you whispered to me. _

_In the shower last night, I stroked myself, imagining you. Your lips around my cock. Your hands touching. Your arms wrapped around me as I came. _

_Where do we go from here? How are we going to hide this? Do we have to hide?_

I folded it into a small square, anxiously awaiting the response.


	2. 2 Soft

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
**Prompt: **Soft**  
Pen name: Kassiah  
Pairing: unknown  
Rating: M

All things Twilight belong to SMeyer. Everything else is mine.  
Thank you, bsmog.

* * *

My fingers trembled as I unfurled the note for the hundredth time. One deep breath, and I was ready to respond:

_You want me to tell you what it was like to finally press my lips to yours? To describe the way I felt when I tasted you and could at last run my hands through your long, beautiful hair?_

_There aren't words. Soft and sweet and just-everything. You were perfect._

_Don't worry, we won't tell anyone else until the time is right. Just a few more months, then we're out of school and everything will be okay. I promise._


	3. 3 Play

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
**Prompt: **Play**  
Pen name: Kassiah  
Pairing: unknown  
Rating: M

All things Twilight belong to SMeyer. Everything else is mine.  
Thank you, bsmog.

* * *

_I had fun with you today, splashing in the water. I hope you weren't hurt by the fall. Who would have thought you were so clumsy? What did you tell them about your ankle?_

_I will never forget the look in your eyes when we laid on our picnic blanket. You were so happy. And so beautiful. Is that okay? Is it okay if I call you beautiful? You are, you know._

_Next weekend we should do something else. How about camping? If your ankle is still hurt, we won't go._

_I wish I could see you every single day._


	4. 4 Touch

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
**Prompt: **Touch**  
Pen name: Kassiah  
Pairing: unknown  
Rating: M

All things Twilight belong to SMeyer. Everything else is mine.  
Thank you, bsmog.

* * *

_The camping trip was the best idea ever. I still can't believe what you told your parents!_

_I can't stop thinking about the way your hands felt on me. Baby, it was better than the dream I told you about. Your skin was so soft. You, on my body, touching my cock. Your mouth was so sweet. I wish you had let me put my mouth on you, too. I wanted to- so, so bad._

_I don't know how we can be apart now. We will have to think of something so we can be together on Friday. Any ideas?_


	5. 5 Crave

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
**Prompt: **Crave**  
Pen name: Kassiah  
Pairing: unknown  
Rating: M

All things Twilight belong to SMeyer. Everything else is mine.  
Thank you, bsmog.

* * *

_I can't stop thinking about you; it's like you are a drug to me. I've been racking my brain, just trying to figure out a reason to justify my need to drive out there during the week. With the extra practice that coach has given us, I just can't make it._

_You are still coming to the game, right? I know that you don't really want to go, and you know I asked her to go with me before I ever knew there could be an _**us**_._

_She's just a freshman anyway. Don't worry. I think she's got a "friend."_


	6. 6 Vivid

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
**Prompt: **Vivid**  
Pen name: Kassiah  
Pairing: unknown  
Rating: M

All things Twilight belong to SMeyer. Everything else is mine.  
Thank you, bsmog.

* * *

_You were so cute, jealous of the freshman. I told you not to worry. You know you're the only one. I promise we'll figure it out._

_I knew it was going to happen when you kissed me after I dropped her off. You were so determined. Your moans when I ran my lips down your neck and tasted your salty skin. God. I never knew I could feel so much, so fast. Your hair around us like a curtain, blocking everything out. I wish._

_When we…I always knew it would be like that with you. I didn't want to stop._


	7. 7 Sky

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
**Prompt: **Sky**  
Pen name: Kassiah  
Pairing: unknown  
Rating: M

All things Twilight belong to SMeyer. Everything else is mine.  
Thank you, bsmog.

* * *

_I don't understand. _

_I don't understand. _

_I just…don't understand._

_How can you ask for "space," now? _

_How you can stand not to be with me, touching me, every second that we are allowed to be together –especially after everything that happened last weekend? _

_I thought you knew. You said you wanted me. Only me._

_You __**know**__. _

_I only want you._

_How can you do this?_

_Why would you tell me to be with the freshman?_

_I don't get it._

_I'm not giving up. We will find a way to be together. _

_We promised. I meant it. _

_I'm not giving up._


	8. 8 Juvenile

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
**Prompt: **Juvenile**  
Pen name: Kassiah  
Pairing: unknown  
Rating: M

All things Twilight belong to SMeyer. Everything else is mine.  
Thank you, bsmog.

* * *

_I can't believe I'm going to say this to you. You're acting stupid. You're acting like a child. _

_**WHY **__are you doing this?_

_You know I only want to be with you._

_I know you only want me too._

_Is this really about the freshman?_

_I can't believe what you're asking of me. I don't __**need**__ options. I know my life is with you. Please, it's only a few more months._

_Don't make me do this._

_I'll do what you ask for you to be happy. I won't fuck her, though. _

_I want you to be the only one- ever._


	9. 9 Sour

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
**Prompt: **Sour**  
Pen name: Kassiah  
Pairing: unknown  
Rating: M

All things Twilight belong to SMeyer. Everything else is mine.  
Thank you, bsmog.

* * *

_I did it._

_I can't believe that I did that._

_It wasn't what I thought it'd be like - at all._

_She doesn't deserve this, just because YOU can't make up your mind about what you want. Please, for the love of God, make up your mind. _

_Choose me._

_Choose us._

_You wanted me to tell you about it. Why? She's not you. Her tongue burned, bitter poison on mine. Fingers in my hair. She put my hands on her. _

_I can't do this. Please don't make me._

_I have to bring this to you, tonight. We have to talk._


	10. 10 Jealousy

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
**Prompt: **Jealousy**  
Pen name: Kassiah  
Pairing: unknown  
Rating: M

All things Twilight belong to SMeyer. Everything else is mine.  
Thank you, bsmog.

* * *

_I can't believe you! The lies… _

_I came to surprise you. How could you do this?_

_What's your answer? Throw the freshman in my face? It's not the same, at all. I danced with her because you told me I had to. I kissed her because you made me. _

_Just a little longer, you promised. LIES!_

_Was it __**all**__ a lie?_

_You seemed so happy together. It looked so real. Holding hands. Laughing. Fingers touching. The kissing. Was it sweet? Did it feel like it feels when you're kissing me? How far did it go? You should've been kissing me._


	11. 11 Heart

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
**Prompt: **Heart**  
Pen name: Kassiah  
Pairing: unknown  
Rating: M

All things Twilight belong to SMeyer. Everything else is mine.  
Thank you, bsmog.

* * *

_You said you needed time. How much? How much longer do you plan to keep us apart? You belong with me, to me._

_I feel empty everyday without you. We were friends before we were…more. Now, we don't have that either? If I can't have you to touch and hold and kiss, at least come back to me, be my friend again. I promise, I'll respect whatever decision you make- I'll even be with the freshman if it makes you happy._

_Please._

_Please don't leave me. Don't make me lose us. I need you. I can't make it without you._


	12. 12 Retribution

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
**Prompt: **Retribution**  
Pen name: Kassiah  
Pairing: unknown  
Rating: M

All things Twilight belong to SMeyer. Everything else is mine.  
Thank you, bsmog.

* * *

_I've read the letter you sent me at least a thousand times. What do you expect me to say?_

_You tell me you've been together, that I'm not the only one? That you might have _feelings_?_

_Fuck you._

_You win._

_I'm going out with the freshman, tonight. I'll fuck her in my truck. In the exact spot that I was sitting in the third time you wrapped your lips around my cock and begged me to come in your mouth._

_I am going to take her camping._

_We'll fuck in the same tent that I fucked you in._

_Happy now?_


	13. 13 Awkward

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
**Prompt: **Awkward**  
Pen name: Kassiah  
Pairing: unknown  
Rating: M

All things Twilight belong to SMeyer. Everything else is mine.  
Thank you, bsmog.

* * *

_I don't know if I will give this to you. I hardly see you anyway. I know that you two are together now. I don't know what to say about that._

_You wanted to know about it, me being with the freshman. It felt - good, I guess. She gave me the best blow job I've ever had, but it was awful because it wasn't you. We didn't fit together right. She made funny squeaky-moan noises, and I wanted to laugh. She was shy. I know she wanted to know if I had been with anyone else. What could I say?_


	14. 14 Raindrops

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
**Prompt: **Raindrops**  
Pen name: Kassiah  
Pairing: unknown  
Rating: M

All things Twilight belong to SMeyer. Everything else is mine.  
Thank you, bsmog.

* * *

_My dad told me your news today. He wondered why I was so shocked, why you never told me yourself. I told him we didn't really hang since you two got together. He seemed sad for me. _

_I ran outside in the rain and hurled. I'll probably get sick again now. I hope so. Will you feel bad then? Will you call this whole stupid thing off?_

_Why are you doing this?_

_I already know. You're washing me away like the rain blending with my tears. _

_Please meet me somewhere, anywhere. _

_Name the time and the place; I'll be there._


	15. 15 Crusade

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
**Prompt: **Crusade**  
Pen name: Kassiah  
Pairing: unknown  
Rating: M

All things Twilight belong to SMeyer. Everything else is mine.  
Thank you, bsmog.

* * *

_My mom told me to be happy for you. Lots of people get married at our age. Gag me with a spoon._

_Stop trying to avoid me. We've gotta talk sometime. They'll probably wonder why I sent this letter in the mail. I wonder what excuse you'll give. I don't care what they think anymore, don't you get that?_

_We belong together. You can't marry someone else! _

_You_

_are _

_supposed _

_to _

_be_

_with_

_me!_

_I'm going to make you see you want me as much as I want you. You can't be happy without me. You need me. _

_You'll see._


	16. 16 Stagnant

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
**Prompt: **Stagnant**  
Pen name: Kassiah  
Pairing: unknown  
Rating: M

All things Twilight belong to SMeyer. Everything else is mine.  
Thank you, bsmog.

* * *

_I feel like I'm stuck._

_Things with the freshman are … fine._

_You won't talk to me. I've driven out to see you a few times. Why won't you see me?_

_I don't know what to do anymore._

_I can't give up on us. I won't. I just don't know what to do. You promised me that we'd figure it out when we get out of school._

_Now…_

_The two of you are always together and the freshman wants more from me than I can give her. How can I give her what she wants? _

_Tell me what to do. Please?_


	17. 17 Light

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
**Prompt: **Light**  
Pen name: Kassiah  
Pairing: unknown  
Rating: M

All things Twilight belong to SMeyer. Everything else is mine.  
Thank you, bsmog.

* * *

_Tonight when I saw you-_

_It was like a light had been switched on in my head. You're happy._

_I wanted to scream and punch somebody in the face when I saw you holding hands, kissing._

_Then I realized…it should be me. Not me __**with you**__, me- getting punched in the face._

_For always trying to make you choose._

_Don't choose._

_Just be my friend._

_I want you happy, laughing._

_Can we just be friends?_

_I'd rather you be happy with someone else than miserable like I am._

_Let's go get a pizza. I'll be good. We can go back._


	18. 18 Erosion

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
**Prompt: **Erosion**  
Pen name: Kassiah  
Pairing: unknown  
Rating: M

All things Twilight belong to SMeyer. Everything else is mine.  
Thank you, bsmog.

* * *

_I'm so glad that you decided to meet me and can't believe you wrote me! I missed your words, too. The pizza was obviously a brilliant idea. I knew we could do it- I knew that we could go back to just being friends. I still think you are too young to be considering marriage but whatever makes you happy. I'm surprised you want to know about the freshman. I definitely don't want any details about you and your intended! She's great. At the risk of you being mad, I will tell you that she's not you. But I'm trying._


	19. 19 Voracious

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
**Prompt: **Voracious **  
Pen name: Kassiah  
Pairing: unknown  
Rating: M

All things Twilight belong to SMeyer. Everything else is mine.  
Thank you, bsmog.

* * *

_I can't believe you. Just friends my ass! You __**knew**__ I wouldn't be able to help myself once you kissed me- once you pressed up against me. I couldn't stop. I didn't want to._

_I felt like an animal, taking you like that. But god, it had been __**so long**__. Being with you is like nothing else. No one comes close to you._

_I can't believe you said you're still going through with it! I'll take what I can get, though. I'll be your friend when you want. I'll fuck you when you want. I want you again, right now._


	20. 20 Mirror

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
**Prompt: **Mirror**  
Pen name: Kassiah  
Pairing: unknown  
Rating: M

All things Twilight belong to SMeyer. Everything else is mine.  
Thank you, bsmog.

* * *

_The freshman asked me to be "exclusive." What could I say? I told her yes. The entire time I was in her mouth, I could only think of you. I felt dirty afterward. Dirty for fucking my __**girlfriend**__. What the hell is wrong with me? I came home and took a shower and when I wiped the fog from the mirror, I knew that I had to say this to you._

_I can't do this. We have to be just friends. You picked someone else. Now I'm picking me. I can't be this guy. We'll go camping, one more time._


	21. 21 Worship

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
**Prompt: **Worship**  
Pen name: Kassiah  
Pairing: unknown  
Rating: M

All things Twilight belong to SMeyer. Everything else is mine.  
Thank you, bsmog.

* * *

_It felt almost like a ritual, us together this last time- your hands on my body, your mouth on me, the words you whispered when we came together. Your heart pounded against my chest like a rhythmic tribal drum; I swear I'll always think of us being together like that whenever I hear that sound. Even at your wedding. Especially at your wedding. You were memorizing my body, how we moved, sounds we made, how we fit together. I was doing it too, because I knew that was the last time we'd ever be truly whole. _

_I finally accept it._


	22. 22 Walls

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
**Prompt: **Walls**  
Pen name: Kassiah  
Pairing: unknown  
Rating: M

All things Twilight belong to SMeyer. Everything else is mine.  
Thank you, bsmog.

* * *

_You were so stiff and robotic at the bonfire. You know your friends don't suspect anything about us. I don't know why you'd act like that, so cold and distant on one of the last nights of you being single and free._

_You seemed happy with your intended by your side, lips tasting, hands tangling, bodies pressed together for warmth. You forget that I know you so well and could see that your smile didn't reach your eyes. Even the freshman noticed._

_Are you sure about this?_

_You don't have to do it. Don't shut me out. Let me help._


	23. 23 Plea

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
**Prompt: **Plea**  
Pen name: Kassiah  
Pairing: unknown  
Rating: M

All things Twilight belong to SMeyer. Everything else is mine.  
Thank you, bsmog.

* * *

_Tomorrow's your big day. The day you say "I do." I knew you'd ask me to be the best man. I am, you know. I'm working on my speech right now but had to write you this, before you belong to someone else. There are things I've gotta say to you. It all comes down to this, B._

_Don't do this._

_Please don't close the door on us._

_Please choose me, what we could have. You'll never be as happy living in La Push as you'd be with me. We belong together._

_Please, change your mind. It's not too late._


	24. 24 Platonic

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
**Prompt: **Platonic**  
Pen name: Kassiah  
Pairing: Billy & Charlie  
Rating: M

All things Twilight belong to SMeyer. Everything else is mine.  
Thank you, bsmog.

* * *

_Billy Black is one of the finest men that I've ever known. I'm honored to be able to stand up for him today. I don't know Sarah well, but I do know that if Billy's choosing her, she must be good. I know he'll do right by her, because that's just who he is._

_Billy, you've been my best friend for all of the part of my life that matters. We've had good times and have always been there for each other. You're loyal, reliable, and a true friend. Sarah's a lucky girl. I wish you both happiness and love._


	25. 25 Aesthetic

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
**Prompt: **Aesthetic**  
Pen name: Kassiah  
Pairing: Billy & Charlie  
Rating: M

All things Twilight belong to SMeyer. Everything else is mine.  
Thank you, bsmog.

* * *

_I'm including my "best man" speech for you because I want you to always remember. You're my best friend. I am a better man because of you._

_I get it now. I really looked at the two of you together today, and I finally __**get**__ it._

_She loves you, and you respect her. You can stand up with her in front of your tribe and be proud- of the man you are, of the man she needs._

_I want you to be __**so**__ happy._

_You looked beautiful today, eyes sparkling, hair shining. I won't ever forget. I'll remember._

_Always._

_Charlie_


End file.
